disney_channels_folivefandomcom-20200213-history
TransplANTed
"transplANTed" is the pilot episode in the series A.N.T. Farm. This episode was first advertised a preview and first aired after The Suite Life on Deck finale "Graduation on Deck" on May 6, 2011, and again after the Disney Channel premiere of Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure on May 22, 2011, with the inclusion of the theme song. Overview Chyna Parks joins the A.N.T. Advanced Natural Talent program at high school because she is a musical prodigy. Chyna and her ANT friends Fletcher Quimby and Olive Doyle find out about a school party being hosted by Lexi Reed, a popular "big kid" who's starred in every school play. Chyna decides to sign up for the musical herself. They sneak out of the house to attend the party after Fletcher makes wax copies of them. Chyna, Fletcher, and Olive accidentally ruin Lexi's party by breaking the stereo, causing everyone to turn on Chyna—including Olive and Fletcher. However, she makes things better by singing "Dynamite". When Chyna's father catches them at the party, after spotting their melted wax figures, he almost pulls Chyna out of the A.N.T. program, but later levels it down to three months of grounding. Folive Moments *They were the first A.N.T.s to befriend Chyna. *Throughout the episode they looked at each other many times. *When Fletcher said that Chyna was beautiful, Olive looked annoyed and jealous. *The beeswax statue that Fletcher was working on was of Olive. *Fletcher did not seem to mind that Olive insulted him. *Fletcher waits for Olive (and Chyna) before running out of the A.N.T. Farm. *They both say "RUN" at the same time. Meaning they've dealt with the hallways ''together ''before. *Olive wants to make sure Fletcher doesn't panic. *Olive slapped Fletcher in the face when he wanted to go save Angus. *Fletcher tried to grab Olive's shoulders. *Olive grabs his shoulders in the hallway. *When they were at the Parks Residence, Olive put her arm on Fletcher's shoulder. (Maybe she was trying to impress him by looking like a high schooler.) *Olive and Fletcher both dressed older, so they could have talked about it. *Fletcher and Olive high fived after they said their bed times, which means that they have the same bed time, and that they agree with each other. *Fletcher is seen with his arm around Olive's back after she says, "You let us down, Chyna, thanks a lot." *While Chyna was singing, Olive goes to work the lights. As she runs off, you see Fletcher's hand raised, maybe meaning he had his hand on Olive's back or shoulder. *When Fletcher tells Chyna it was mostly Olive who turned on her, Olive seems annoyed and upset that Fletcher is blaming her. *When Lexi called them freaks, Fletcher stood up for himself and for Olive. Then, Olive agreed with him. *When Olive splashes yogurt she could have said, "let's go" but instead she took his arm. *When Fletcher said he made many sculptures of Chyna, Olive looked down, crossed her arms, and rolled her eyes, meaning she was annoyed. *Gibson mistakes Fletcher and Olive for a married couple, and neither of them deny it. They just stare, almost mezmorized at each other.